The creator
by Aquaris.A
Summary: Ever wondered who built Freddy and the gang? who gave them their face? who gave them their soul? join a trio of friends and business partners seven years before the 'bite of 87' and how they built the (in)famous Fazbear Pizzeria band and the pirate that zerg rushed you like no tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

**The Creator**

**Chapter one: The contract**

**My short FNAF fanfic, mild swearing**

**Very brief prologue**

For as many years as they worked, they've never had a contract this intriguing.

It was year 1980 it was good year for a small robotics company a man had founded with two friends of his; they founded it after graduating from a Florida college in degrees of robotics, programming, and Art.

They had their jobs separate, one built the machines, the first friend gave them a 'soul', and the other gave them a 'face'. Normally their jobs were contracts to build or fix robotics, replace worn or damaged parts, ect.

But today they had a new contract, one that would set unknown wheels in motion.

**8:00 am that morning**

Zack tapped on his steering wheel impatiently waiting for the light to turn green, he hummed "another one bites the dust" to himself. He reached into the passenger seat and pulled out a large brick of a phone, he extended the antenna and dialed in the numbers.

"_This is Polaris robotics how may help you?"_

"Jessica its Zackery, call Cameron and tell him that this meeting might take a little longer than expected, took a wrong turn and hit some traffic." Zack said into his phone as the light finally turned green and was able to drive on his merry way. "Also leave a note on Jacobs's desk on whether or not to reschedule that job at the museum to Monday versus tomarrow."

"_I will as soon as I can Mr. Evans" _The receptionist replied before Zack set down the phone. He lifted up a folded map and checked it making sure he was going the right way, if he was right then the place should be around the corner.

And so it was, Zack sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of this under construction building; _"Fredbear's Famliy diner" _is what it said on the sign that was partially covered in plastic to protect it from dirt as it was lifted into place. Zack got out of his car and went inside.

After passing through the glass doors he was greeted by the smell of fresh construction and the cool breeze of the freshly installed air-conditioning. A man approached him, he wore a business suit with a small teddy bear pin on it, he had a heartwarming smile as he and Zack shook hands.

"You must be the Zackery I talked to on the phone with the other day." The man asked as he let Zack's hand go.

"I am… you must be?"

"Fredrick Fredbear, the owner of this soon to be finished diner, sorry that I didn't mention my name when we talked." The man laughed lightly enticing Zack to play along.

"It's no problem , matter of fact this quite exciting as this a first for what we've had in the past… shall we discuss business?"

"Oh of course this way my good man, we shall talk wear this noise won't bother us." The older man lead the way to his office, it had a one way window that the mirror had faced towards what Zack presumed the main dininig area would be. Fredrick closed the door after Zack entered the noise of construction almost silent. Both sat down as Zack started.

"So what exactly do you want us to do?"

"Now that my friend is why we're here… as you saw from walking in, this place will be a family friendly diner with a house band, the reason I contracted you is for the need to make animatronics to sing and dance for the family here… I have sketches of the characters." Fredrick opened his desk and pulled out series of papers, he handed them to Zackery who examined them carefully.

"So we have Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy… okay, well how bout we add something to their abilities… recent developments in robotic parts are lacking sometimes, the heavy duty servo motors that these four might need would be really vulnerable to lock ups if they remain immobile for too long, so how about you have them interact with the guests."

"What do you mean?" An inquisitive look came upon his face.

"kill two birds with one stone and fix the issue of lock ups by having them walk around and interact with the people when they aren't performing, my friend specializes in creating "artificial intelligences" that would make these characters exactly as you would want them."

Mr. Fredbear took a second to ponder this, he smiled warmly and looked up at Zack, "my boy I believe you may have just increased you pay for this contract… I'm just curious how long will this take? construction of the building will be done by the end of the month."

"Well if it is the sixth of March… two weeks before construction is done, we can drop them off the day after; heck we can even have the animatronic Freddy cut the ribbon with you on opening day." Zack collected the sketches and put them in his bag he had with him. "Pleasure talking to you Mr. Fredbear, and if you wish I can let you see the progress of your request."

"Thank you Zackery, believe I will." Fredrick and Zack shook hands again before the former let the latter out. He waved goodbye as Zack drove off.

**Later that day after lunch**

The workshop was noisy as the trio debated in front of a chalk board; sketches of how the animatronics would look based off the sketches on paper spanned the board. "I say we design each of them with their own personalities, with Foxy being a pirate, let's have him tell pirate tales that the children would have their input in." Jacob commented tossing his chalk into the air to catch it.

"Okay, how about we give Chica the knowledge of a chef, seal the joints in the hands with a rubbery skin like material to allow movement but to prevent damage as she literally can cook food, more importantly a cake for birthday's." The other two nodded at Cameron's idea, Zach putting a side comment next to Chica's sketch about her hands.

"Bonnie and Freddy don't seem too special on what they would do aside from kid interaction."

The guys put their hands to their chins but eventually put those thoughts aside and split off to begin working, Zachery on the endo-skeletons and the mechanical parts, Jacob on his computer creating the base programming of the characters, and Cameron who was beginning to create sketch the main purpose molds for the fiber-glass costumes. Little did that Jacob and Zachery now, Cameron was planning on making five base costumes.

The only real noise that could be heard was the roar of Zack's tools as he cut metal piping for the frame and base skeleton of Bonnie. he had just finished getting the fore arm pieces cut as another idea popped into his head, he ran over to the chalk board and sketched a base guitar in Bonnies hands, he put a comment saying. "_why not make Bonnie be more hip in his personality, make the guitar but make sure it looks like it could work."_

Zack smiled and set the chalk down before getting back to work, over in Jacob's office, he was typing away at his keyboards, using the programming bases he had made in the past, it made creating each of the unique characters personalities a breeze.

"Now let's see here, Foxy is meant to be a pirate… ah here we go, thank god that I still have this file." A small window opened on the side of the screen, with a quick copy and transfer of the code on the older file to the new one for foxy, it simplified coding even more, minus a few adjustments he had to make.

**Hours later, before closing time**

Cameron pulled his breather mask off and looked at his work, in the span of six hours he managed to make the five main chest components, making sure Chica's had the extension for her bib. He began sanding the sharpened edges after slipping his mask on.

Over in Zack's workshop, Zack was leaning over a work table, a small soldering iron in his hands, before him was the endo-head of bonnie, with slow and careful precision he soldered the wires to the camera eyes, his hands almost shaky as he held the glass orb in one hand which slowly made its way closer to the wires.

Zack sighed as he felt the radiating heat of his soldering iron near his fingers, he released the eye to see that the connection was made, he smiled and hooked the head up to a power source and a screen. He flipped the switch on the head and watched as the cameras came alive on the screen.

He flipped the switch to activate the head, he looked at the screen seeing himself examining the screen. He used a pair of small metal wrenches to fiddled with some manual controls, testing the head's mouth, eye movement, and motors for the ears that were to be. Happy with his work he unhooked the head and picked it up.

He carried the head up the metal stairs up to Jacob's office, he set the head down and pulled a chair up to sit beside him. "How are Zack?" Jacob asked not turning towards his companion.

"Good, got Bonnie's head done, you can program it when you can, but I won't start any more projects till tomorrow." Zack stretch his arms with a yawn, he got up and left the room leaving Jacob to work, whom of which picked up the head and began to hook it up to a USB cord, he pressed on a series of keys and leaned back, grabbing his glass bottle of coke.

"Now we play the waiting game." Jacob sighed as he stared at the progress bar, he sipped his drink before grabbing his Rubik's cube. He twisted the cube in attempt to solve this puzzle as the progress bar slowly filled up. As the bar reached half way the head came to 'life' the eyes' looked around, its mechanical jaws moved but it did not speak.

Jacob looked over at the head and smiled. "Welcome to earth my metallic friend." The head kept moving its mouth as it looked at Jacob. "You seem really excited to be alive."

The head wobbled from the speed of its mouth moving Jacob smiled and pushed the head father to the center of the desk and turned down its speed dial, slowing the heads movement.

"Yo Jack how's it, whoa you already got one working?" Cameron squatted a little, watching the head's eyes, turn to see him. "Hey there little buddy." Cameron waved at the head which seemed to stop moving as if it was scanning him.

"I think we should call it a night, let this guy absorb its 'artificial soul' and lock up." Jacob looked at the screen seeing that the bar read a hundred percent, "never mind it's done… well Bonnie you'll be going to sleep for a bit, have a nice night." Jacob smiled as he shut the head down and unhooked it from his computer.

The two friends grabbed their coats off the hooks and locked up. They went their separate ways in their cars. Cameron put a tape in his car's stereo and tapped on his steering wheel at the beat.

Back inside the building the automated security camera's became active, another great form of programming by Jacob, a camera scanned it's office but stopped when it detected movement, it stared at the small object that stared back, it's jaw opening and closing as it watched the camera with its own.

**End of the first chapter, sorry if it is short but I intended, First chapter should be a breeze I'll talk to yah next chapter…uhh watch those cameras and remember to close your doors when absolutely necessary, got to conserve power.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The creator**

**Chapter 2: A little company always helps**

**Answering this question brought up by a reader, Bonnie will be male depsite how scott nameed him, granted Scott wanted the nightmarish bunny to be male then he would have named it Billy, or Bobby.**

**Speak through machines or of machines Is **_**Italic**_

The next morning just before Sunrise, Jacob was stretching… readying himself for his morning jog and coffee. Ever since he went to college he has done this to keep himself fit. He walked out of his house shutting and locking the door behind him.

He began his jog, normally he would jog a bit earlier but he was always a little slow on a Friday. Most of what filled his mind instead of the normal thoughts of a coffee and a plain glaze less donut at the donut shop up the road, but of the programming of the animatronics he and the guys started work on yesterday.

He knew special secrets of programing that would give him the leg up on getting his job done fast but reduced the chances of errors, unless carbon based soda water got on the circuits. he cringed at that thought, remembering when a worker at a car plant spilt his bottle of soda on a Polaris Robtics construction arm, the soda dripped on the circuits through the heat vent, the car frames going passed that arm had massive heat based cuts on vital segments, It cost the worker his paycheck for the week.

Jacob turned and entered the small family run donut shop the middle aged woman at the register. "Morning Jacob, how are you today?" the woman asked as she opened up the display case and grabbed his glaze less donut.

"Fine Serena, how are the kids?"

"Doing good… say I saw this advertising in the paper this morning. About a family diner opening, it says here that it will have an animatronic band." Serena handed him the paper as she set the coffee machine to brew his preferred blend.

"_**Fredbear's family diner**__ A magical for kid and grown up alike, where fantasy and fun come to life… Fredbear's will open in May as school lets out, for the summer, come Join our animatronic band composed of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Or if you have a feeling for adventure, come join Foxy the pirate as he tells his tales of the seven seas" _under the ad showed a black and white image of the diner with the address.

"I was wondering if you and your friends are involved with them."

"Yeah, we're building the band and the pirate... matter of fact I have to be there in about three hours" Jacob pulled out his wallet and placed the money he owed on the counter, he dashed out making sure not to spill his coffee or let the donut fall from his mouth.

**Three hours later**

Jacob walked through the doors of the building; he was greeted by Jessica before heading into the workshop. All could hear was the sound of metallic footsteps, he walked down into the workshop to be greeted face to mid chest of the metal endo-skeleton of bonnie. it looked down at him for brief bit before continuing to wander.

"Oh hey Jake… wondering when you'd show… c'mon I have another head for you to set up… I found a spare base head in the parts bin and modified it for Freddy… I think the cameras were night vision as when I tested them, Bonnie over there shut off the lights on accident. I still saw my face as if it was broad daylight though." Zack looked over to the Endo-Bonnie who was staring at the chalk board from yesterday.

"How'd you get his Endo-skeleton done so fast?"

"Cameron helped me; we only had to finish assembling his legs, then we attached the head, and now we're here." Zack smiled as he grabbed his welding goggles off a small hanger, "Of course he looks pretty intimidating with that metallic face but at least I have something that is a form of company, isn't that right Bonnie?" The animatronic looked back and nodded before picking up a pair of metal tubing Zack used for his making his endo-skeletons

"he acting as your 'little helper'?" Jacob chuckled before heading upstairs to his office; Zack just shook his head before getting his cutter saw ready for the metal Bonnie had placed next to him. As he worked Bonnie mostly just wandered or brought him the pieces of metal he needed for Freddy.

As the hours ticked by it became lunch time, the trio sat in the workshop watching what was on the rather small TV in the corner as they ate their Chinese takeout Jessica had brought them. Bonnie watched as the humans ate and chatted, not fully understanding what they were talking about.

"So Freddy's programming is uploaded, I'll hopefully be done with Chica's by tomorrow night, her Programming is a bit finicky especially since we never made a machine to cook pizza or frosted pastry." Jacob commented before taking a bite of sweet and sour chicken.

"Well I'll get her head done after I finish Freddy's skeleton and get him moving around and working properly… Cameron how are the costumes going? You've been a little quite about it." the two turned to the artist, an inquisitive gaze plastered on their faces.

"Well I have their main body pieces done and their legs, but the masks aren't done yer. Those will take the most time I'll get Bonnie's done first, not to mention all the work that needs to be done to the existing pieces so you can install the Animatronic components."

"Given the estimated size of these guys, we might want to install some steel crossbeams for support; it would help when adding the wires and other pieces on top of that."

"Couldn't you use a lighter material for the cross beams?"

"I could use the scrap aircraft aluminum I found from the scrap yard"

"You go to the scrapyard?" Jacob had a concerned look on his face as he turned to Zack

"Only for personal projects, but some things I find I put in my work here, the water shielding for that Robotic arm from the car plant was made from a scraped hubcap and some copper tubing

"Damn… talk about improvised." Cameron closed his takeout box and threw it into the nearby trash bin, "well I have costumes to make, come by after you get Freddy done and start working on their costume components." Cameron went into his workshop, Jacob to his office, and Zack to his foundry.

**Front entrance**

Jessica was playing solitaire with a deck of cards she had hidden in her desk, since most customers don't walk through the front door, when they request contracts. She heard footsteps and quickly hid her cards carefully so she didn't lose her place. She looked up to see the tall metal skeleton walking into the front office from the workshop.

Bonnie stood there, examining Jessica with his machine gaze. He waved before turning heel and heading back into the workshop. Jessica got out of her seat leaning over the desk looking into the doorway Bonnie came from and back into.

She jumped when the phone rang thinking that the machine how snuck up on her. She sat down and straightened her hair before answering the phone. "You are calling Polaris industries, this is Jessica speaking."

"_Yes is your refrigerator running?"_ Jessica rolled her eyes at the prank call, she smirked and replied.

"Yes it is, it runs around the building offering drinks and beverages to all employees." No response came but the sound of the phone being placed in its receptacle came through. Jessica smiled before placing the phone down

The phone rang again followed by Jessica's normal introduction.

"_Yes this Is Fredrick Fredear calling… I have a small delivery for Mr. Evans, the voice boxes for the Animatronics… I should be there in about ten minutes."_

"Acknowledge Mr. Fredbear, I shall update Mr. Evans." She ended the call and pressed an attachment button that linked to Zack's phone.

"_Hey Jessica whats up?"_

"Mr. Fredbear called saying he has the animatronics voice boxes and will be by to drop them off in ten minutes."

"_Thank you Jessica, let him into the workshop when he arrives."_

"I will sir." Jessica set the phone down and pulled out her cards, resuming her game of Solitaire.

**Cameron's Studio**

"And… There, phew that to forever…" Cameron wiped the sweat from his forehead, in front of him sat the grey fiberglass head of Bonnie, minus his ears, teeth, and eye covers which were sitting on the table with the rest of his costume. As if on cue Bonnie walked in seeing the various animatronic costume pieces of himself and his soon to be built friends.

Cameron picked up the mask, unaware of the second presence in the room and into the paint room; he set the mask on metal pedestal before leaving the room to the control panel for the painter arms. Bonnie stood beside him and watched as multiple arms descended from the ceiling.

They began to paint the mask with powder based paint, painting the mask exactly as Cameron would want it; Bonnie just stared as the mask became the lavender hue of the rest of his costume.

"Soon my robotic bunny friend, you shall wear this face and body with pride… or what at least Jacob programmed as pride." Bonnie didn't turn to look but nodded. "Well that's of course after Zack installs all the mechanisms and components that will make this mask work when you wear it… speaking of which, you can go ahead and take your costume to Zack after this mask gets done."

The painting arms lifted back up after finishing their work. Bonnie watched as Cameron went into the painting chamber to examine the painted mask, it seemed to match the concept drawings, minus the eyes and teeth that were to be added. He picked up the mask and took it over to a table with an air compressor and a smaller paint mixer. Bonnie watched as Cameron grabbed his airbrush and applied touch ups to the mask.

The mecha-bunny looked over to the collected parts that made up his costume; he walked over to them and examined each piece. he also noticed the bass guitar, sitting off separate from the pile. "okay Bonnie, if you could help me with these so Zack can get you suited up."

Bonnie scooped up most of the smaller costume segments, while Zack grabbed the bigger pieces. The two walked through the main room into Zack's workshop to see he wasn't alone. An older man next to Zack as the latter did the final welds on Freddy's head to his body. "Oh you must be Cameron, one of  
>Zack's business partners… Fredrick Fredbear pleased to me you."<p>

"Likewise sir… hey Zack I got Bonnie's costume ready to be integrated."

"Just set them on that empty workbench, I'll get to it in a minute… and there." Zack put his welding irons down and examined them before flipping the on Switch on Freddy's neck. The animatronic came to life, its head around before getting off the table; it stood up looking at the other occupants in the room.

His eyes met Bonnie's, where the two walked up to each other; they examined one another before Freddy looked down seeing that Bonnie was holding her costume pieces. Both turned to Zack staring at him.

"Okay, I'll get you dressed up… thank you for Visiting Mr. Fredbear and for also delivering their voice boxes."

"It's no problem my boy… and I look forward to seeing these four at opening day… bye you two, and to you too as well my Animatronic performers." Fredrick left the four a bounce in his step.

"Well I guess let's get to work on Bonnie's costume." Cameron set Bonnie's on the workbench while Zack grabbed his glasses and the box of costume components. Inside were various small motors, wire coils, and some pre made aircraft aluminum crossbeams?

Cameron and Bonnie set the Various pieces they had down nearby before Cameron left with Freddy following with him. Bonnie decided to lean against the wall next to the Door as Zack began his work on his costume.

**Three hours later**

Jessica walked down the metal stairs with a large pizza box; the smell of the pizza filled the workshop that lured the two of the guys out of their work-stations. She smiled and set the pizza down before grabbing herself two slices and went upstairs. "Thanks Jessica!" Jacob yelled after grabbing three bottles of coke from there mini-fridge that stopped to offer him a drink.

"_You're welcome." _The fridge bot said as it closed itself before continuing along its set path.

"Zack pizzas' here!" Cameron shouted as he turned the small T.V. on. No response came from Zack, his workshop door closed "Zack… guy gets into his work and he won't get out of it till he's done."

Cameron opened the door to be greeted by a fully suited Bonnie staring at him. Zack immediately behind his, "say hello to Bonnie the bunny… now with a costume and a voice."

"_Hiya, as you already now as you built me, I am Bonnie bunny, heh heh heh... thank you guys for making me how i am..." _Bonnie said as he held out his hand to shake with Cameron, shook as he comprehended Bonnie's voice, it was kinda country like, a tone that would make anyone smile.

"You're welcome buddy, didnt expect this type of voice, but it works."

"First time you ever talked to someone bigger than you without stuttering Cams." Zack smirked as he sat down at the table with his pizza slices in hand. "Hopefully Freddy will give you some Company after we leave tonight Bonnie… course he won't be one for conversation till I install his voice box."

"_it doesn't matter, at least I'll have some Company, last night was boring after you left, I spent all night in a starring contest with the Camera in Jacobs' office."_ That comment stopped the three of them, Jacob having a mouthful of pizza.

"Wait… I thought I shut you off… no offense…" Bonnie just shrugged as she sat down on a large crate.

"Maybe I put him in sleep mode but I didn't set a time. The Camera's turn on at midnight and we left around eleven fifty-six so he would've reactivated after wards as the default time is ten minutes." Jacob added after swallowing his pizza.

"But I thought you unhooked him?"

"Not him power supply." Cameron sighed before taking a sip of his drink. "Speaking of robots, where's Freddy? I haven't seen him since he left Zack's workshop." The three of them turned to the sound of a broom hitting the floor, they turned to see Freddy's standing in the shadows of the metal cat walk, if it wasn't for the red glow of his eyes, you couldn't see him that well.

"Make a mental note of this… Freddy likes the dark." Zack commented as Bonnie leaned forward to look at Freddy.

**Chapter 2 is done… I hope you enjoyed it and I will have more coming along in time, up next to be built is everyone's Favorite Animatronic, you may be Ready for Freddy but are you Ready for… SKREEEEEEEEEE! (P.S. this is what Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy will sound likeb watch?v=PN5Ha8awa5M )  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The Creator**

**Chapter 3:** **Late night**

**Hello… hey you're doing great, most readers don't make it this long… uh, I mean they moved onto other things, I'm not implying that they died or anything, no… either way, things starting real this chapter. (Not really but enjoy)**

**And remember thought and Machine speech is **_**Italic**_

**The next day, 7:15 Am**

Jessica opened the glass door of the building to find it unlocked, she could hear the sound of metal being put to a grinding wheel. She walked down the stairs and into Zachery's workshop to see him holding a metal hook to a grinding wheel, his welding goggles covering his eyes.

She looked over at the window into Cameron's studio to see him working on removing a fiberglass costume piece from its mold. The noise of the grinding stopped, Zack had shut the machine down, the hook dulled out so it looked pointed but it was not dangerous.

Zack set the hook on the table before turning towards her. "Hey Jess… listen I hate to be one to have us work after hours especially you, but were going to need those Job applications filled… were going to need more than the three of us and we'll need to check over each of them."

"At least I don't have anything planned tonight."

"You'll be paid the usual overtime rate… plus I'll give you Wednesday off… and I'll bring a bottle of that Merlot you love so much." Jessica perked up a little to this.

"Consider them filed… what will the animatronics do?"

"They'll just be wandering around, it should be no problem, Freddy usually sticks to the shadows of the workshop, and Bonnie seems to patrol the place like a night guard," Zack looked over to Bonnie who was currently offline. Jessica leaned over the table to see that he was standing on a form of stand; said stand was plugged up to an outlet. "He needed a charge so he's taking a nap.

"Alright… well if that's all you need me for Mr. Evans, I'll get to work."

"That's all." Zack turned back to the hook while pondering his next step in building the pirate's skeleton.

**Front entrance**

Jessica sat at her desk and turned her computer on just as Jacob walked through the door. "Morning … Mr. Evans is already working on the third animatronic… also I do recommend picking up lunch early as there is a big thunder/rstorm later today."

"Thanks Jess." Jacob replied before heading down into the workshop. Jessica looked at the screen as it processed its start up. She pouted lightly before pulling out the small stack of receipts from the company's purchases. she opened up a small notepad document where she began to type up the transactions of the company.

**Back in the workshop**

Jacob watched as Zack built the metallic skull of the next animatronic, unlike the other two skulls, this one was thinner, and made out of a lighter material. As will Foxy's other parts. Zack was a little worried with how heavy the skull would be since it contained some of the heavier parts, such as the main circuitry, the cooling system, voice box, and other components that would allow him to hear and see.

"I can see how tense you are Zack; the head's weight will be fine."

"Well when I'm trying to make it to where Foxy is able to move more agile than the others, weight is everything, especially his head and servos… I want him to at least be able to sprint, not that sprinting is necessary when you're in a pizzeria but it helps to know that he is capable of it." Jacob rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the few servos siting on the table.

Jacob picked one up and examined it; the servo was designed to sustain rapid heavy impacts. Well that's at least what the label said anyway. Jacob examined the servo more; it was much lighter weight than the ones for the others.

Jacob set the servo down and looked over to see that Zack was finishing the final connections on the motherboard to the power supply and microphones that made up the ears. "Jake, if you could, fetches me a pair of eyes from the box over there."

Jacob complied as he walked over to pull out a handful of the small glass spheres with cameras inside of them, it took him a second to find a pair that looked the best, he grabbed a small towel and polished them before handing them over to Zack, who began to make the connections to the motherboard.

As soon as Zack finished the welds Jacob was on his way up to the office with the head in hand, Zack smiled before grabbing the light weight tubing and setting it on his cutting table. He put his goggles on and started up the saw.

The shriek of metal being cut by high speed metal echoed through the workshop.

**Cameron's Studio, fifty minutes later**

Cameron was sweating as he slowly pried the mold of Foxy's mask open, behind were five more ruined masks of Foxy. Some were cracked, others were outright destroyed. He might want to ask Zack to reinforce this one to make it last longer, so he didn't have to make more of this mask.

He sighed as the mask came out in one piece; he grabbed a small sheet of sand paper and began to smooth the sharpened edges of the mask. He stopped and dried his forehead, but before he could go back to sanding, thunder boomed outside, causing him to almost drop the Foxy mask. "Phew, that was close… if that hit the floor and broke I don't know what I'd do… aside from making another one." Cameron set the mask on the table and walked over to his sketch table, he looked over the drawings of the characters again, he noticed that Freddy needed a microphone, Bonnie had his bass guitar, and Chica a small cupcake on a plate. Cameron put his hand to his chin and examined the drawing of the bass guitar, and idea popped into his head.

"Hey Cameron I'm heading out soon to go get lunch, what do you want to eat?" Jacob asked while walking in, a small notepad in hand. "Where having Mexican today."

"My usual chicken, beef quesadilla without peppers… also can you stop by that music supply store on the way and pick up some bass guitar strings and a set of those tuning knobs?"

"Got it… and sure, I'll pick them up on the way back." Jacob left after writing up what Cameron wanted, he said bye to Jessica and got in his car, it hadn't started raining, but the thunder signified it was close. He pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive down the main road.

As he got into town he saw all sorts of advertising for the Freddy Fazbear joint, including a billboard poster depicting the characters in their cartoonish look versus their realistic ones. He pulled up to the small family run Mexican restaurant where they got their lunch from. He walked in greeted by the host at the front,

"Good afternoon Jacob, Usual orders?"

"Same to you too Francis… Yeah same stuff, but an extra bag of chips with a thing of guacamole."

"Yes sir… if it takes a little longer, I do apologize we're a little busy today." Francis replied as he called a waiter over to relay Jacob's order to the kitchen.

"Its fine, the others won't starve to death." Jacob sat on the benches and pulled out his Rubik's cube again, determined to solve it.

After about ten minutes the waiter came over with a pair of bags with food in them, Jacob paid and left, making sure to stop by the small music store for Cameron's guitar strings and tuning knobs. He had a slight suspicion what Cameron was planning.

When he got back it was pouring, he opened the door having his umbrella pre-opened, he grabbed the food and the small bag, he got inside slightly wet from the rain.

Jessica helped him with the food, both going downstairs to see Cameron standing in front of Bonnie who was holding something. When the two noticed that Jessica and Jacob were there, they turned to reveal that Bonnie was holding a rather realistic Bass guitar suited for his slightly larger size, the guitar itself lacked strings as well as the knobs.

"Here Cameron… didn't fully expect you to do something like this, I guessed you were making a guitar but not one that Bonnie could actually use. " Jessica set the food down as Jacob handed the box of strings and knobs over to him.

"Do I smell food?" Zack asked walking from his workshop. "Sweet guitar Bonnie… you out did yourself Cameron." Zack sat down and opened up his takeout to reveal the fixings of fajitas. The others began to eat but not before another boom echoed around them, Bonnie seemed to shutter a little before setting her guitar on a small table on the side of the room.

"So I finished on Foxy's programming, also I noticed Freddy is out of costume, what's with that?"

"Well I haven't gotten around to actually installing his parts, I'll do his and Foxy's costume as soon as I get here tomorrow. " Zack responded getting a nod from Jacob.

"I noticed that these four will have nothing to do for two weeks after they're finished, since Fredbear's won't be opening till then." Cameron commented before biting into his lunch.

"Then we will be there, getting them situated… doing and last minute programming and maintenance, plus we have to educated tech staff on maintaining the four."

"True… we better warn about the circuit issues though, last thing we need is some kid throwing a soda at one of them which results in a major malfunction causing god knows what." Jacob wrote a small note down before eating his own food.

**11:55 pm… main foyer**

"Goodnight Jessica…" Zack said before opening his umbrella and heading outside.

Jessica didn't respond as she was too busy with this paper work Mr. Evans had her doing, it wasn't to hard of a task to do but it was just annoying to type into the computer as her tab key didn't work properly which forced her to click on the next box instead of just typing it all.

Meanwhile in the Workshop Bonnie was tuning his guitar, strumming on the strings with the reinforced guitar pick Zack and Cameron quickly made for him, in reality was waiting for Freddy to come out of hiding, he heard he was out of costume, and some compelling force told him that was a big no no.

He didn't realize that Freddy was watching him in the shadows, knowing that Bonnie couldn't see in the dark. Bonnie looked up at the luminesce clock on the wall, it was a minute till midnight, he sighed before slinging the guitar over his shoulder with the strap around his stomach.

He decided to say hi to Jessica, knowing he was still up there. But when he rounded the corner he didn't see Jessica, sitting in the office chair, instead he saw Freddy, sitting at the computer staring at the screen. Freddy looked at him, speaking in some muffled machine like voice. He couldn't make out what he said.

Bonnie took a step towards Freddy, his arms extended.

Jessica didn't know what was happening as Bonnie walked towards her, arms extended, she scooted back in her chair away from him but she couldn't go far when she hit the wall, Jessica was panicking as Bonnie got closer and Closer, his maroon eyes seemingly staring into her very being. _"I found you Freddy, now it's time to get you in costume." _Jessica didn't understand what that meant but she knew it wasn't good.

Bonnie grabbed Freddy's steel colored arm and pulled hard, the un-clothed animatronic pulled back irritating the bunny a little he grabbed his other arm and picked him up, carrying the struggling endo-skeleton down into the workshop into Zack's section where the empty Freddy suit was sitting.

Jessica was trying to crawl away as Bonnie set her down on the work Table, her leg was grabbed by Bonnie who was holding one of the costume segments in his hand. Jessica tried to get to break free only to be pulled towards the confused Animatronic.

The real Freddy on the other hand only watched through window, still clinging to the shadows as he watched the rogue endoskeleton flailed wildly, trying to escape Bonnie's grasp as he slowly dressed the rouge into his cotume. Freddy would've gone to help out, but realized quickly that he hand no costume either.

Eventually Bonnie finished his work as the now fully dressed Freddy sat semi limply on the Table, of course his jaw hung open and his costume eyes didn't stay on. But that didn't bother her as much. Inside the suit however Jessica was holding her breath, staying as still as she could as Bonnie Examined her in this Costume.

She watched through the eye holes as Bonnie checked the suit making sure it fit on her. _Well you're in costume now Freddy, I recommend asking Zack to install your voice box though… also don't get out of costume, something tells me it's against the rules to be out of costume." _Bonnie commented before exiting Zack's part of the workshop.

Jessica waited and listened till she heard the subtle strumming of the guitar strings, that was her cue; she got off the table and clumsily made her way to a place to strip off this costume. She then snuck her way into Cameron's art room where she could use the fire escape to go up to the front office.

Thunder boomed loudly as lighting lit up the dark room for only a moment. She crawled over to the fire escape door and typed the password into its small numpad, as the door was locked via an electric password lock. Lighting flashed again casting a shadow against the wall. Jessica fell back as the Shadow had a rabbit ear like appearance; Jessica looked where the shadow was cast to find a jar with two large handled paintbrushes in them.

She sighed and quietly opened the door, she crept through the concrete hall/stairwell, the only thing she could her was the sound of the rain hitting the roof. To reduce sound she crawled up the stairs as she made her way to the next door that lead to the front foyer.

She peeked through the reinforced window into the foyer… no one. She opened the door and walked over to the desk, she shut her computer off and the desk lamp before quickly grabbing her purse and umbrella. She pulled her keys out and sorted through them for the building key.

"_FREDDY!" _A voice echoed through the building lighting flashed again, Jessica jumped a little causing her to drop her keys.

Over back in the workshop Bonnie was staring at the costume pieces on the floor. _"What did I just say!?"_ Bonnie's ear twitched in mechanical response to the sound of the clinking of keys. he turned and briskly walked over to the metal stairs, she walked up them, the rattling echoed through the building as Bonnie made his way across the catwalk.

Jessica fumbled with her keys as she unlocked the door, she sighed when the door clicked as it unlocked, lighting flashed again. Jessica looked behind her seeing Bonnie staring at her, her eye twitched a little. Bonnie went forward and reached for her all while produceing a loud machine roar. Jessica ducked and pushed Bonnie sending the Animatronic onto his rear. Jessica quickly opened the door and closed it, she was going to lock it but Bonnie pulled it open.

The two were in a game of tug o' door till and Jessica was on the losing end, that until Jessica got the idea to push the door open, Bonnie was knocked back at the impact on his face. Giving Jessica enough time to close and lock the door. She sat under the cover of the front door, she looked back at Bonnie who was staring at her through the glass.

Jessica got up and walked away from the building, she got into her car and pulled out from the parking spot she was in, she looked over to the window where Bonnie was still watching her. She drove off, still a little shaken up from what happened.

**Zack's Apartment**

Zack was sound asleep, not a care in the world, plagued his mind, at least until his front door was attack by an unknown persons volley of knocks, Zack tiredly got up and went to the front door. "Who in the name of god could be knocking at my door at this hour?" Zack asked as he dragged his bat with him. He opened the door to find that the one at the door was a rather pissed off and slightly soaked Jessica.

Zack gulped before tossing his bat to the side… "Hey Jess… uh, what brings you here at this hour?" Zack asked nervously. Jessica just walked past him sitting down on the couch. "uhhh…"

"Your damn robot attacked me."

"What?"

"Bonnie grabbed me and dressed me up that empty costume for Freddy… he kept calling me Freddy as a matter of fact… I'm happy he didn't kill me when I was turned into a goddamn teddy bear."

Zack was a little dumbstruck at what Jessica just said, it took him a second to come up with even a simple response. "I… I don't really have an explanation for that I just built them; I didn't make them think… if you want to complain. Complain to Jacob… uh Jess."

Zack looked over to see Jessica asleep, he sighed before grabbing a blanket from his linen closet and covering Jessica up, he walked back into his room and closed his door.


End file.
